five_nights_at_candys_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blank the Animatronic
Blank the Animatronic = Blank the Animatronic é um antagonista em Five Nights at Candy's. Ele também é conhecido como "o limpador de janelas" por alguns fãs, porque a forma como ele soca a janela do Escritório faria dele um limpador de janelas ruim. Ele é uma atração para desenhar, de forma que qualquer um pode escrever o que eles querem com ele. Aparência A aparência de Blank é muito semelhante ao Springtrap de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, exceto que ele não tem um nariz nem ouvidos, mas ele tem tocos onde seus ouvidos deveriam estar. Ele também tem uma cor cinza brilhante, e tem um endoesqueleto animatrônico, ao contrário de Springtrap. Ele também tem um sorriso semelhante em seu rosto, assim como Springtrap. Em Blank, cores também se desvaneceram em seu corpo, onde as crianças levaram giz e desenharam nele. Blank aparece danificado, faltando a cobertura em seu antebraço, a traseira de sua cabeça e falta de uma mão completamente. Isso ocorre porque o guarda anterior havia repetidamente esmagado Blank com uma chave inglesa, segundo o que o Cara do Telefone diz na Noite 3 e 4. Comportamento Até a Noite 3 (raramente Noite 2), Blank permanecerá inativo, sentado na CAM 11. A partir da Noite 3 (raramente Noite 2), ele passa por transições de levantar-se de sua cabeça, para, em seguida, levantar-se, e, em seguida, desaparecer. Imediatamente depois que ele deixa a CAM 11, ele estará na CAM 5, e verificando Blank enquanto ele está nesta câmara irá levá-lo a perfurar a janela em uma tentativa de quebrar no Escritório. Se o jogador não verifica a câmera, ele vai atrasar um pouco o seu ataque. Se a porta da proteção da janela é para cima, ele vai atacar e causar o poder a piscar e o Escritório para balançar, mas não haverá qualquer ameaça. Se a porta não está fechada quando ele ataca, ele vai perfurar a janela e causar a quebra do vidro e o poder de piscar, depois, sair pouco depois, isso vai resultar em breve em seu jumpscare, terminando em um game over sobre a tela. Trívia De acordo com o trailer, ele é, na verdade, uma atração para desenhar. Este é provavelmente porque ele é um animatronic branco, e, também, Cara do Telefone diz que Blank tem um plástico especial para que as crianças possam desenhar nele. Semelhante à forma como Mangle em Five Nights at Freddy's 2, é uma atração de desmontar e remontar, como resultado de ser arruinado por crianças. Como afirmado pelo Cara do Telefone em Five Nights at Candy's, Blank foi repetidamente esmagado com uma chave pelo guarda anterior, que foi a causa de seu dano. Como afirma o Cara do Telefone, Blank tentou romper a janela do Escritório antes, e quebrou o vidro quando fazê-lo. No entanto, quando ele ataca-o no jogo, ele faz com que o vidro se quebre completamente. Blank é o único animatronic que ataca através da janela do escritório, fazendo dele o único animatronic que não entra no escritório através das portas. Uma exceção é Shadow Candy, que pode olhar para você através das janelas, mas ele nunca ataca o jogador. Blank se parece com Foxy em Five Nights at Freddy's, permanecendo em uma câmera e, lentamente, se preparando para se mover, e vai matar instantaneamente ao jogador se as devidas precauções não forem tomadas. Há uma chance rara que Blank possa atacar o jogador no início das noites, embora seja altamente improvável e só irá acontecer perto do final da noite. Blank tinha sobrancelhas antes que foram quebradas. Blank emite um som diferente em seu jumpscare, juntamente com RAT e Old Candy. thumb|304px|Blank no Teaser de Five Nights at Candy's. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animatronics Categoria:Extras Categoria:Animatrônicos